Paris
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [tradução] Então, você quer que a gente continue fugindo? Correndo, se escondendo? Até quando, Malfoy? Até eles vencerem ou perderem? Para sempre? [angst][slash][HarryDraco][onsehot].


**Título:** Paris  
**Autor(a):** Abby **abbycadabra**.  
**Tradutora:** **mintandcoke**.  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** slash, R. ( PG-13 )  
**Gênero:** Angst/Angústia  
**Avisos:** Morte de Personagem.  
**Pares:** Harry/Draco  
**Resumo:** "Então, você quer que a gente continue fugindo? Correndo, se escondendo? Até quando, Malfoy? Até eles vencerem ou perderem? Para sempre?"

**Comentários:** Minha primeira tradução e incursão no universo HP! Ufa! A fic original está aqui, caso queiram conferir em inglês ou deixar um comentário diretamente para a autora ( ela merece! ).

**Comentários 2:** Obrigada Ana Paula, minha amiga querida pela betagem. À **lilipsiquehd** e **caliopeamphora**, dedicatória, pelo empenho bem sucedido em me arrastar para o fandom de HP. É para vocês, ladies.

"_Le malheur a été mon dieu_" 1  
– Arthur Rimbaud, Une saison en enfer

**Prólogo: Antes de Baixarem as Cortinas**

Eu acho que, se você quiser ouvir a estória, vai querer saber um pouquinho sobre ela antes.

O mundo todo estava ruindo e, claro, você poderia dizer que em parte era culpa minha. Você poderia dizer que, em parte, não era culpa de ninguém. Mas o fato é: cidades inteiras estavam sendo inundadas e queimadas, cidades grandes. Tóquio e Londres e Los Angeles, e parecia que qualquer um que não tivesse uma Marca no seu braço estava caindo por terra de joelhos e morrendo. Então, óbvio, as filas em frente ao prédio do Ministério estavam se alastrando pelas ruas com pessoas à espera pela sua Marca.

Mas é claro que havia exceções. Sempre há exceções.

Que Voldemort estava derrotado, isso era certo e a profecia fora cumprida. Mas se pensávamos que uma coisa assim como a morte de _um_ único homem pudesse impedir o mundo de entrar em colapso, bom, então todos nós éramos tolos.

Os Comensais da Morte continuaram atacando: já tinham ido longe demais e agora era só uma questão de tempo. Nós corremos o globo para encontrar um lugar seguro, cidade após cidade, mas tudo acabou por não ser mais do que uma contagem de mortos, um acumular de corpos, um após o outro.

Nós fomos os únicos que restaram.

Tinha ouvido dizer que Paris era uma das poucas cidades deixadas relativamente intocada, então foi pra onde fomos.

— # —

**Paris**

– Você pelo menos sabe pra onde a gente está indo, Malfoy?

Malfoy o encarou de volta, duro, mas Harry só via sobre as golas do pesado casaco de inverno os olhos cinza de Malfoy, apertados e frios; tinha neve sobre os cílios dele e as cores eram assustadoramente parecidas.

– Por que não anuncia para o mundo que estamos aqui, Potter? – replicou, apertando o passo. Harry brigou para alcançá-lo sem ter que correr, as pernas de Malfoy bem mais longas que as dele. – Tenho certeza de que tem gente nas Índias Ocidentais que não ouviu você.

– Olha, eu estou cansado, porque você não me diz...

Harry se calou quando Malfoy desapareceu de repente pelas portas giratórias de vidro do primeiro prédio que passaram em frente. Harry xingou alguma coisa a meia voz e o seguiu ligeiro, abaixando a cabeça, se estreitando mais dentro do casaco. Ele olhou para cima, esperando ver Malfoy o encarando e por pouco não tropeçou nos próprios pés com o que viu – o que, decididamente, não foi Malfoy, mas estava mais para o _lugar_ onde um Malfoy estaria. Devia ser um lobby de hotel, dos de luxo. O teto era arqueado como os das igrejas que Harry tinha visto em pinturas Trouxas: altos e ovalados, com pinturas de anjos que se espalhavam aqui e ali, escondidos por nuvens brancas e fofas, as faces ruborizadas em um prazer inocente. Harry tinha visto tetos como aqueles antes em um distrito bruxo em Roma, mas aqui os querubins não voavam sobre as pinturas nem as nuvens rolavam com o vento.

Um lustre de cristal pendia dos tetos decorados e Harry nunca tinha visto um tão grande, tão brilhante e suntuoso como aquele em seus curtos vinte e dois anos de vida. Havia três pilares quadrados alinhados pelo lobby, formando uma espécie de foyer até a recepção , as bases dos pilares eram decoradas com ornamentos dourados como os dos lambris das paredes. Havia um lounge a esquerda, onde mobília antiga e escarlate ladeava mesas incrustadas de ouro e havia um homem de fraque com caudas que segurava uma bandeja de champanhe com suas mãos enluvadas e brancas. A direita...

– Vamos, Potter. Já é tarde e eu preciso de uma ducha quente. Maldito inverno parisiense.

Malfoy deslocou Harry para esquerda com o cotovelo, empurrando-o por entre a mobília encarnada e dourada e pelo homem com o fraque de caudas, até o hall de elevadores à frente.

– Como? – Harry espumou. – Malfoy, a gente não pode _ficar_.

– É claro que podemos. – Malfoy disse, parecendo magoado. – Já fiz nosso check in. – Ele balançou um cartão plástico sob o nariz de Harry e apertou o botão na parede que tinha uma seta apontando para cima, que acendeu em laranja.

– Não é _seguro_. – Harry sibilou , olhando em volta. A requintada decoração décor parecia escarnecer dele, traçar dedos gelados sobre sua cicatriz e dizer seu nome. – É muito vistoso. Eles vão pensar em procurar a gente aqui. É o tipo de lugar pra onde você iria.

– Não a menos que eles pensem que eu já pensei nisso. – disse Malfoy com um sorriso de deboche quando o elevador soou de portas abertas atrás deles. – Nesse caso, pensando que levaram a melhor sobre mim, eles vão começar a procurar em cada buraco sujo e fenda mal lavada de Paris, enquanto eu e você ficamos na suíte presidencial do _La Bristol_, gozando do tratamento spa de cortesia.– Harry perambulou do lado de fora do elevador. As portas começaram a fechar, mas Malfoy pôs o braço para fora, segurando-a. Olhou para Harry, seco.

– Potter...

– Mas e se… – começou Harry – Se eles já pensaram que você teria pensado que eles pensariam que você pensaria... nisso?

Malfoy olhou para Harry como se ele tivesse acabado de confessar um amor perpétuo pelo professor Snape. – O que?

– E se eles pensaram…

– Potter, cala a boca. – Malfoy disse de repente, usando um tom que ele não usava desde Bombaim. Era frio e áspero, como as ruas geladas lá fora, como calçadas de paralelepípedos cobertas do gelo da neve derretida. O queixo Malfoy estava imóvel quando ele disse, entre dentes, "Entra na _merda_ do elevador."

As portas começaram a fechar-se novamente, mas dessa vez Malfoy não fez menção de pará-las. Harry piscou e quando abriu seus olhos o momento parecia ter mudado de alguma maneira e as portas estavam quase fechando. Ele teve um sentimento súbito de que, se aquelas portas fechassem de vez, ele nunca mais veria Malfoy depois disso. E Malfoy era tudo que tinha lhe sobrado nesse mundo, um mundo que estava se despedaçando e desaparecendo.

Ele esticou a mão de súbito, antes das portas se fecharem de vez; elas se abriram novamente, Harry entrou no elevador e não disse mais nada.

— # —

_**Londres:**_

_Foi no meio da noite e as ruas estavam ainda úmidas da chuva de primavera. A única luz vinha do fogo que tinha sido ateado às lojas da rua. Havia explosões o tempo todo e em todo lugar. E Hermione estava ficando para trás, o que Harry achou um tanto esquisito, porque ela nunca tinha sido do tipo que ficava para trás em nada. E ele teria gritado por ela, teria dito alguma coisa se tivesse fôlego para isso, mas não tinha._

_Mas ainda, era difícil ter fôlego correndo através de uma rua em chamas, desviando de corpos que ainda tinham olhos abertos._

_"Hermione!"_

_Foi Ron que chamou por ela. Harry olhou de lado e viu que Ron começava a ficar pra trás também. Ele estava olhando para Hermione, mais do que olhava onde punha os próprios pés, gritando por ela, para ela correr . Harry puxou o braço de Ron, porque era tudo o que ele podia fazer, mas o amigo se soltou e ficou e Harry correu, ultrapassando-o. Quando olhou para trás, Ron estava estendendo a mão para Hermione._

_Harry começou a desacelerar, porque ele não_ podia _deixá-los, e ele tinha que encontrar um minuto a mais que fosse para esperar por eles._

_Mas não houve tempo e justo quando a mão de Ron se fechou junto da de Hermione, o chão sacudiu para cima em uma explosão sob seus pés e Harry foi atirado para trás com o impacto. Ele estava zonzo, e o mundo parecia muito distante e num silêncio de morte, o único som era o dos passos rápidos dos que continuaram correndo.   
Lentamente, Harry se sentou, olhou rua abaixo procurando por Ron e Hermione, mas só havia fogo._

— # —

Harry não sabia quanto tempo iam ficar. Alguns dias, um mês, seis meses: não fazia diferença. O tempo que iam ficar não fazia diferença, assim como o dinheiro não fazia diferença, porque Malfoy tinha herdado a fortuna da família, nem mesmo o lugar importava, porque nenhum lugar mais era seguro.

Às vezes Harry se sentia fortemente pressionado a encontrar _alguma coisa_ que importasse, porque, a verdade dos fatos é que muito pouco fazia sentido ainda.

Os dias se mesclavam uns aos outros, o azulado das segundas no verde das terças e no lavanda das quartas e de novo e de novo e de novo, até que só sobrava uma cor indefinida que parecia com todas as cores do arco íris de uma só vez, e, ainda, não era nenhuma delas.

Lembrava Harry dos olhos de Malfoy.

Eles assistiam a TV todo os dias às seis, porque, segundo Harry, era quando o noticiário da noite ia ao ar. Os dois sabiam que as notícias da noite eram agora as mesmas do dia inteiro, mas Malfoy apenas assentia com a cabeça e deixava Harry segurar o controle porque não sabia como manejá-lo e Malfoy traduzia tudo para Harry porque ele não sabia uma palavra de francês. Era uma rotina como tantas outras que eles tinham.

Eles tinham uma rotina para tudo.

Uma rotina para acordar pela manhã, para pedir serviço de quarto, tomar banho e dormir e sonhar: Harry era sempre o primeiro a acordar, gritando por causa dos pesadelos e isso acordava Malfoy dos seus próprios pesadelos e juntos eles chamavam o serviço de quarto e dividiam uma xícara de chá em silêncio. Às vezes, os pesadelos de Malfoy o deixavam tão exaurido que ele aparecia suando, secando os contornos do rosto com um pano úmido enquanto sentavam juntos. Bebiam o chá em taças de champanhe porque eram as únicas louças intactas do hotel. E então, Malfoy voltava para seu quarto e Harry ia logo em seguida para o dele, onde os dois ficavam insones até o sol nascer.

Tio Vernon costumava dizer que rotinas eram um conforto e Harry de fato se viu concordando com o tio neste assunto em particular. Ele gostava da rotina de tomar café da manhã na saleta ensolarada e até da rotina dos pesadelos, chá e silêncio. Mas havia outras. Como as já automáticas, de apagar os rastros que deixavam e de memorizar e checar as feições de qualquer um em distância suspeita, e até aquela rotina de passarem madrugadas estudando mapas de Paris até conhecerem a planta da cidade como a palma das próprias mãos. Eram rotinas como essas, que nasciam como uma segunda pele, que não traziam conforto nenhum para Harry.

Mas confortos eram poucos e raros e Harry tinha aprendido a viver sem eles, assim como tinha aprendido a viver sem seus pais, padrinho e até sem seus melhores amigos. Ele não se sentia culpado por isso, por _eles_, porque não tinha certeza de que ia suportar. Isso o mataria certamente, tão certo como o sentir do peso dos seus óculos, arredondados, dolorosamente familiares – e tia Petúnia sempre tinha dito que não era seguro nadar nas partes do oceano onde você não conseguia ver o fundo.

E a cada noite, as luzes de Paris tremulavam, uma a uma à distância para nunca mais acenderem. Outra cidade estava morrendo.

— # —

"Nenhuma novidade no debate das Nações Unidas, óbvio. É o décimo dia de cooperação e eles não chegaram a um único plano de ação para deter os Comensais da Morte. Eles sequer declararam estado de guerra, porque não sabiam contra quem declará-la."

Harry olhava Malfoy, de frente para ele no sofá onde estavam sentados. As pernas estavam escoradas na mesinha de centro do living, enquanto ele escrutinava a tela da tv, ouvindo o noticiário francês.

– Eles ainda não têm idéia do que os Comensais são capazes. – Ele continuou, carregado de desprezo, encarando Harry. – Parece que a palavra "_tudo_"ainda não ocorreu a eles.

Harry deu de ombros. – São Trouxas, Malfoy. Não sabem nada de Magia além do que Voldemort mostrou pra eles, o que não foi de grande ajuda. E também não tem nenhum congestionamento de bruxos batendo à porta deles dispostos a ajudar. – Ele sentiu Malfoy tenso no sofá ao lado dele, mas foi em frente, a despeito do aviso. – Nós poderíamos...

– Não, Potter.

– Eles estão do nosso lado, Malfoy…

– Esqueça.

– Eles poderiam…

– Eles são _trouxas_, Potter…

– Não, Malfoy, eles são _pessoas_, como você e eu. Pessoas que estão lutando pelas vidas delas. Pessoas lutando contra a causa que Voldemort deixou pra trás.

Malfoy não olhou para ele. – Eu não estou lutando contra a causa.

– Não, você só está fugindo dela.

– Você não sabe tudo que existe para se saber, Potter. – Malfoy disse devagar.

Harry olhou para ele, sério. – Então me diga.

Malfoy continuou sem olhá-lo.

Harry cerrou seus punhos e ficou de pé subitamente, batendo os joelhos conta a mesinha. Ele xingou alto, mas não tinha certeza se era pela dor no joelho ou por Malfoy.

– Por que você não me diz merda nenhuma? – Harry perguntou, a voz elevada quase em um grito. Ele se virou bruscamente sobre Malfoy que continuava sentado casualmente no sofá, pés ainda para cima. – Nós estamos correndo por esse maldito planeta há dez meses agora e eu ainda não sei porque você está aqui! Nós estamos juntos nisso desde Londres! Por que você simplesmente não me diz ?

Malfoy o encarou calmo, quase sereno, como que esperando Harry terminar. Mas ele não tinha terminado.

Harry balançou os braços. – Se você está tão ansioso pra se livrar dos Comensais da Morte, por que não levar isso às últimas conseqüências? Por que não ajudar os Trouxas, quando eles são tudo que a gente ainda tem do nosso lado? Você não pode ficar neutro para sempre! Tem uma Guerra ainda para lutar, Malfoy. Talvez a gente não precise continuar fugindo. Os Trouxas…

–... Iam dissecar a gente como ratinhos de laboratório. – Malfoy o cortou. Ele não se mexeu, mas suas costas estavam rijas no canapé, olhos queimando sobre as mãos de Harry, punhos cerrados, colados junto ao corpo. – Não há coexistência com os Trouxas. Ou você se esconde deles ou os domina. A raça humana nunca esteve disposta a submeter ou cooperar com quem quer que seja mais forte do que ela. – Ele olhou para outro lado e completou, ácido.– Qualquer coisa mais forte do que eles que não possam sobrepujar, Potter e eles _piram_.

A compreensão começou a vir para Harry. – Então, você quer que a gente continue fugindo? Correndo, se escondendo? Até quando, Malfoy? Até eles vencerem ou perderem? Para sempre?

Malfoy sustentou o olhar por um longo tempo, quando desviou por fim e disse, brandamente, – Até nós morrermos, Harry.

Toda a confiança de Harry o abandonou diante dessa pequena admissão. Então, era tudo que sobrara. Ele supunha que parte dele sempre desconfiara disso, mas ele ainda tinha esperança de que…

E agora, até isso tinha acabado.

Ele se enroscou no sofá e deitou a cabeça, encarando o teto abobadado. Era um dos poucos quartos sem um lustre e Harry estava grato pela pintura branca simples porque mais nada na vida parecia simples daquele jeito.

– Desculpe. – ele disse, de súbito. Ficou surpreso de como sua voz soou crua, como se tivesse cascalho na garganta.

Draco encostou sua mão na dele e nenhum dos dois recusou o toque.

— # —

_**Bombaim:**_

_Em Londres foi o fogo, mas em Bombaim foi a doença que varreu a cidade. Os Comensais da Morte tinham desenvolvido uma praga que se propagava pelo contato humano e era impiedosa e muito bem sucedida. Luvas eram distribuídas para quem não pudesse comprá-las. O governo Trouxa podia não ter a cura, mas eles tinham meios de prevenção._

_Não era mais seguro ser visto com uma varinha._

_Harry pensou que já tinha visto de tudo na vida, mas acontece que você não viu de tudo a menos que você veja um menininho morrer nos braços da mãe, assista até o último suspiro escapar do seu corpinho escuro e mal nutrido e a mãe fechar-lhe os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Harry tentou desviar o olhar, mas a cena se repetia em todo canto. Algumas vezes, ao contrário: era uma criança fechando os olhos da mãe ou do pai ou de um avô ou avó. Às vezes ele via corpos de jovens amantes unidos em um último abraço ou famílias inteiras. Todos envolvidos em algum cenário de morte, todos tinham lesões na pele. Depois de um certo ponto, o governo não tentava mais remover os corpos da ruas, então eles eram empilhados até às alturas, e chegava a parecer mais alto que o Taj Mahal._

_Restavam cinco deles: Harry, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley e Draco Malfoy._

_Malfoy os alcançou em Berlim e Ginny quis matá-lo na mesma hora._

_"Comensal da Morte", ela gritou, e o golpeou no estômago e no rosto e em todo lugar que pôde; Malfoy não reagiu._

_"Assassino! Escória!"_

_Alarmado por Draco não se defender, Harry afastou Ginny antes que ela o machucasse de verdade._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" ele perguntou, segurando Ginny pelos ombros, já que Malfoy não tentara sequer se levantar do chão. "Veio nos dar o tratamento especial dos Comensais?"_

_Malfoy esperou um momento para recuperar o fôlego. Trouxe a mão ao peito e fechou os olhos, como se custasse todas as suas forças para respirar. Por fim, ele disse "Estou aqui pelo mesmo que vocês. Eu não quero fazer parte... disso. Nunca quis."_

_Harry apertou os olhos. "Mas então por que você esperou até_ depois _da Guerra para desertar?"_

_Malfoy o encarou, firme. "Circunstâncias", foi o que ele disse, mas Harry entendeu o que ele queria dizer: 'Meu pai está morto'. _

_Ginny tinha se aquietado em seus braços e Harry assentiu. "Se limpa. Tem ataduras no fundo. Não usa mágica – eles podem rastrear."_

_A princípio, foi como sempre tinha sido. Malfoy odiava Harry, Harry não se importava e Dean, Ginny e Terry odiavam Malfoy porque ele tinha sido um Comensal da Morte. Eles todos discutiam com Malfoy porque ele era mestre em irritar a todos. Mas havia outros momentos, momentos que pareciam durar cada vez mais, cada vez que aconteciam. A cidade estava morrendo com a praga e eles, afinal, não podiam ficar furiosos entre eles para sempre, nem podiam sair. A cidade estava em quarentena enquanto o governo esperava que ela morresse de vez._

_Às vezes Malfoy descansava a mão nos ombros de Dean, ou sorria com Terry, ou ajeitava os cabelos de Ginny. Ele e Harry sentavam juntos em silêncio por horas. Foi quando começaram a cuidar um do outro como só aqueles à beira da catástrofe seriam capazes._

_Rápida e completamente._

_E um dia eles caminhavam pela feira quando uma mulher de vermelho os parou; ela usava argolas douradas do tamanho de tangerinas, pôs a mão enluvada no braço de Harry e disse, a voz rouca e distante, que um deles fora tocado pela doença e depois sumiu._

_Eles todos pensaram que tinha sido Malfoy. Ele tinha tido febre no dia anterior e eles ficaram todos tristes, mas mais aliviados porque não tinha sido um deles. Mas no final das contas, não foi Malfoy, e sim Terry. Quando Harry percebeu as lesões no pescoço de Terry, ele se viu desejando que_ tivesse sido _Malfoy. Depois ele ficou doente de remorsos por ter pensado aquilo._

_Londres foi rápido, fogo e calor e correria. Mas Bombaim foi lento e alastrado pela doença._

_Terry Boot não morreu rápido e os quatro ficaram em Bombaim até a última pétala cair dos Jardins Suspensos. Malfoy trocou o anel do pai por um portkey com um homem de um olho só e eles deixaram a cidade com menos um deles._

— # —

A neve caía do lado de fora em anéis gentis e as lufadas de vento dançavam majestosas contra a janela. A lareira estava aquecida e estalava, fazendo o quarto reluzir em dourado. Draco se inclinou, o tecido da sua camisa era frio e finíssimo, delicado, como uma torrente de palavras cruéis sussurradas pelos lábios de um amante.

– Você vai me beijar agora?

E a resposta foi sim.

— # —

Harry aprendeu coisas sobre Draco, mais do que ele jamais esperou aprender.

Coisas como o fato de Draco se cansar fácil demais, ser intolerante à lactose, mas ter um amor fatal por sorvetes, e aprendeu que ele tomava sorvete regularmente, a despeito do fato de que sempre botava coisa toda pra fora a uma hora mais tarde. Ou ainda o fato dele ser canhoto. Harry ficou surpreso em descobrir isso, depois de todos aqueles anos em que duelaram e ele nunca tinha notado que a varinha que Draco apontava para seu coração tinha sido sempre segura pela mão esquerda. Ou o fato de que ele favorecia a perna direita ao andar, uma outra estória que Malfoy se recusava a contar. Ele estava cheio de estórias assim – Harry já estava começando a perder a conta de quantas.

Ele aprendeu que o lugar preferido de Draco se sentar à noite era o parapeito da janela do living que dava vista para a cidade, mas durante o dia ele preferia a chaise lounge da saleta, perto da janela com vista para o pátio do hotel. Ele perguntou uma vez porque Draco não saía do quarto, se era tão óbvio que tinha vontade. Draco o respondeu com o silêncio.

Harry aprendeu também que Draco gostava de ser tocado. Este, no entanto, foi um aprendizado dolorosamente lento. Começou com uns poucos e esporádicos ombros se tocando e tapinhas no braço mais demorados. A princípio, Harry se surpreendeu pela temperatura baixa da pele de Draco e cogitou que não fosse normal. Mas então, _o que_ era normal em Malfoy? E Harry tentou com mais afinco. Tornou os toques mais óbvios, pressionava com mais força a cada vez que eles se encostavam por acidente, sentava mais perto quando eles dividiam o sofá, se demorava um pouco mais no espaço pessoal do outro. Ele se impôs a Draco firme, constante e completamente, até que, por fim, Draco começou a responder.

Ele aprendeu que Draco definitivamente não era uma pessoa matinal e que era melhor manter distância até ele tomar a sua primeira xícara de café pela manhã. Aprendeu que ele tinha conseguido o mesmo número de NEWTS que Hermione, que tinha horror de traças, que nunca tinha se apaixonado e nem pretendia.

A certo ponto, ele supunha, tinha até aprendido a amar Draco.

E se, de alguma maneira, Harry pensou que isso teria consertado tudo, ou ao menos feito tudo mais _tolerável_, ele se enganou.

— # —

– Que tal esta?

Draco segurava uma camisa preta junto ao peito. Harry olhou em choque para as outras três camisas pretas que Draco tinha dobradas sobre o braço. Será que ele estava perguntando de qual das três ele gostou mais? Porque elas pareciam ser todas iguais. Eram camisas iguais ou diferentes? E se elas eram diferentes, será que Draco esperava que ele soubesse a diferença entre elas? E se ele já tivesse explicado aquilo tudo quando ele não estava prestando atenção?

Harry não era bom de compras, muito menos naquelas _maisons_ francesas caríssimas às quais Draco era devotado.

Por fim, Harry falou. – Gostei.

Draco pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Sorriu, deixando a camisa no topo das outras e Harry suspirou aliviado.

– Ora, veja esta aqui, Harry. – disse Draco, segurando um suéter verde escuro contra o cinza puído que Harry vestia. – A cor é perfeita para os seus olhos.

Harry puxou a manga e checou a etiqueta. Se estivesse mascando alguma coisa, teria se engasgado até a morte. "Eu não posso pagar isso tudo!"

Draco lhe deu um olhar que dizia, simplesmente, "_Dã_."

Harry tomou o suéter de Draco e pôs de novo na arara, notando que até cabide da peça parecia ser caro demais para ser tocado por mãos de vendedores destreinados. – Não vou deixar você me comprar isso. É um absurdo.

Draco olhou para ele desapaixonadamente. – É um Armani.

– É um roubo.

– É um presente.

– É um presente idiota.

Draco arrancou o suéter da arara e replicou furioso. – Não é idiota. – Ele parecia estar brigando consigo mesmo para não dizer '_Você é idiota, Potter_'. – É subestimado.

Harry franziu a testa e praguejou para si mesmo, lançando olhares de desprezo ao sofisticado teto de azulejos cor de gelo da maison. Desejou ardentemente ter brigado mais pela manhã quando Draco tinha anunciado que ia às compras e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer senão ir junto.

De repente, Draco avançou por ele, tirando seu equilíbrio. Harry o encarou, mas não disse nada. Alcançou Draco rápido, já na porta, segurou de leve a manga da roupa do outro, forçando-o a encará-lo.

– Olha, me desculpa o que eu disse, eu...

Foi interrompido por um raio de luz vermelha que passou de raspão pela cabeça de Draco, indo colidir com os imensos mostruários de vidro da Maison, os estilhaços voaram todas as direções. No que mais tarde pareceu ser um movimento único, Harry puxou o braço de Draco, trouxe-o perto do peito e o empurrou para o chão, cobrindo o corpo do sonserino com o dele o máximo que pôde. Houve gritos em algum lugar atrás dele, das proximidades do balcão da Maison, mas Harry ignorou tudo procurando pela sua varinha e ...

– Não se mexe. – As palavras grunhidas de uma proximidade alarmante paralisaram a mão de Harry onde ela estava.

– Levanta e vira, vocês dois.

Harry levantou e pôs as mãos para o alto, porque parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Mas olhando para Draco, braços dignamente acomodados ao lado do corpo, corou.

– Eu disse "_não mexe_".

Harry recolocou as mãos para o alto. Havia mais comoção ao fundo. Uma Trouxa toda de preto estava curvada atrás do balcão, gritando em direção a porta do estoque: "_Marie, Marie! Appelez la police! Ils ont des baguettes magiques! Appelez la police!_"

Harry olhou para o homem diante dele, que segurava a varinha na altura do seu peito, uma varinha negra como a fumaça dos incêndios de Londres. Ele vestia roupas Trouxas: jeans largos, malha de vermelho desbotado, botas marrons. O cabelo caía sobre os olhos e se enrolava sobre as orelhas. Ele estava calmo, tranqüilo, como se tivesse esperado por isso, ou mesmo planejado. Harry se perguntava por quanto tempo eles tinham sido seguidos e onde tinham errado.

– Quem é você? – Harry perguntou de supetão. – Comensal da Morte?

O homem riu, um gesto que pareceu suave e ao mesmo tempo, duro. Ele olhava para Harry enquanto falava, mas suas palavras eram para Draco. "Como se sente, Malfoy?"

Quando ele respondeu, pareceu para Harry que Draco tinha corrido um longo pedaço e estava sem fôlego: "Estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar."

"Excelente," o homem disse, e sorriu largo, olhos ainda fixos em Harry.

Uma varinha surgiu de repente na visão periférica de Harry, também negra e, sem dúvidas, era de Draco.

"_Avada-_"

Harry se perguntava se Draco já tinha dito aquelas palavras muitas vezes. O jeito que elas deslizavam na língua dele, sem dificuldade, macias – como as bolinhas de gude de Dudley sobre o assoalho recém encerado da tia Petúnia – parecia dizer a Harry que a maldição da morte era uma segunda pele na varinha de Draco.

"-_Kedavra._"

E o homem caiu na mesma hora, o mesmo sorriso idiota no rosto, mas um crescente de terror no olhos. Doía de ver, e Harry virou o rosto antes de passar mal. Malfoy olhava para as próprias mãos com uma expressão que Harry nunca esqueceria: era a mais pura forma de terror que ele já tinha visto. Harry seguiu os olhos de Draco até as mãos dele. Estavam cobertas de sangue. Deu um passo a frente levando suas mãos até as de Malfoy. "O que..."

– Não encosta em mim. – Draco disse calmo, como que enfeitiçado pelo sangue nas suas mãos.

Inconscientemente, Harry avançou em direção a ele.

– Não encosta em mim! – Draco gritou, recuando rápido.

Aquilo partiu o coração de Harry, que manteve as mãos imóveis, mas não conseguiu se forçar a recuar. – Tá, tudo bem. O que aconteceu, Draco? Você está bem? O que houve?

– É o vidro. – respondeu já mais calmo.

Harry olhou de relance para o vidro, que de fato estava sujo de sangue.

– Você tem que dizer a eles para não encostar no vidro. – Draco disse. Ele olhava para Harry com uma clareza glacial e até as pontas cinzentas dos seus olhos pareciam mais afiadas. – Diz pra eles, Harry. Ninguém pode encostar nesse vidro. – Ele olhou de repente para a vendedora curvada por detrás do caixa. "_Ne touchez pas ce verre!_"

– Está bem Draco. – Harry concordou, – Só me deixa... – ele apontou para as mãos de Draco com a varinha.  
Draco assentiu, resoluto. – Sim, rápido. Antes que venha mais alguém.

"_Curatium_", Harry murmurou e depois finalizou com um feitiço de limpeza porque Draco insistiu. "Vamos," ele disse, tomando a mão curada de Draco na sua antes que ele tivesse chance de escapar.

Harry fingiu que não percebeu ele se esquivar.

— # —

_**Roma:**_

_Roma estava seca quando chegaram e inundada quando foram embora._

_A princípio a água sobre as calçadas de paralelepípedos era azul, mas a medida que subia contra as paredes da cidade, foi ficando densa e cinzenta. Ídolos sagrados se perdiam sob a água e Malfoy usou o dinheiro que o pai tinha deixado para comprar um barco para eles. Harry ficou estranhamente tocado com o gesto._

_– Você já viu isso? – Dean perguntou um dia. Ele apareceu do lado de Harry e jogou um pilha de papéis na mesa à qual ele estivera sentado._

_Harry pegou um deles. – Cartazes de 'Procurados'?_

_Dean tomou um lugar de frente para Harry. – Somos procurados pelo Comitê Internacional de Assuntos da Magia._

_– Comitê o quê? – ele perguntou, encarando Dean, incrédulo._

_– O novo governo que os Comensais da Morte instituíram. – explicou. – Eles já foram além da Inglaterra. São internacionais, agora. E nós somos inimigos públicos número um._

_Ele olhou para os papéis. O seu estava em cima, uma foto dele dos tempos de escola, junto com Ron e Hermione. Alguém tinha tirado os dois da foto e agora Harry era o único que sobrara, seu sorriso largo sem lugar ao lado das marcas de queimado onde um dia estiveram seus melhores amigos. Havia um cartaz para Dean e Ginny, e até um para Terry que fez Harry engolir em seco, mas não havia nenhum do Draco._

_– Não encontrou um do Draco? – ele perguntou, desviando o olhar dos cartazes que lhe doíam de ver e o faziam se lembrar de Sirius._

_– Não. _

_– Nenhum?_

_– Nenhum._

_Harry se reclinou na cadeira. – O que você acha que quer dizer?_

_– É óbvio que significa que não estão procurando por ele._

_– Sim, mas por que?_

_Dean ficou sério. – Talvez ele não seja o que diz que é._

_Harry balançou a cabeça de imediato. – Não, não faz sentido. Se os Comensais da Morte tivessem mandando ele, iam saber que a gente está aqui e que a gente ia acabar encontrando esses cartazes. – Ele apanhou um cartaz e deu uma olhada rápida. – Eles teriam feito um do Draco também, nem que fosse para nos despistar. Eles não ganharam a guerra sendo desleixados._

_Dean não pareceu satisfeito. – Eu não confio nele._

_Harry ponderou por um momento. – Eu confio._

_O canto dos lábios de Dean se ergueram e ele disse, debochado. "Você só quer arrastar ele para cama."_

_Harry revirou os olhos, mas aquele momento ficou com ele, e era aquele momento, aquele momento singular de singela harmonia e camaradagem, que vinha a sua cabeça sempre que se lembrava de Dean Thomas, que morreu naquela mesma noite, quando os Comensais da Morte atacaram o quarto de hotel onde eles estavam. Foi uma maldição de morte simples e no dia seguinte ele, Ginny e Malfoy transfiguraram em chumbo os braceletes de couro que Dean usava nos pulsos e o deitaram para descansar no Coliseu, indo para o fundo, juntar-se aos espíritos de outros gladiadores tombados em batalha._

_Só restavam três deles então e Harry começou a tomar aquilo como uma contagem regressiva._

— # —

Harry começou a perceber coisas depois do incidente na maison.

Eles tinham sido descuidados, ele e Draco; os Comensais da Morte só precisaram de três semanas para encontrá-los dessa vez. Os dois estavam enredados demais em um mundo só deles para se lembrar de que o mundo lá fora estava desmoronando e que ia levá-los junto se não fossem mais atentos.

Ele estudava com mais atenção os rostos que passavam por eles na rua. Ele examinava o jeito que as pessoas os olhavam com mais cuidado. Se um olhar se demorasse demais na direção deles, ou se a expressão de alguém não era amistosa o bastante ou mesmo se alguém _respirasse_ de um jeito suspeito perto deles, Harry pegava o braço de Draco e o levava para a saída mais próxima.

Por fim, eles acabaram não saindo mais.

Eles dependiam do serviço de quarto para tudo. Traziam a comida, trocavam os lençóis, limpavam a bagunça. Estavam vivendo no hotel – e viviam muito pouco, nesses termos – mas estava tudo certo, tudo bem. Tinham um ao outro para abraçar a noite, suspirar e dormir juntos e esse era todo o conforto de que precisavam. Estavam seguros.

O confinamento parecia ser mais penoso para Draco, que começou a passar cada vez mais tempo deitado na sua chaise longue na saleta, sob o sol branco do inverno. Tinha perdido peso e Harry não acreditou quando ele negou, porque via as provas. Bochechas magras e os ossos das costelas, evidentes demais sob a pele pálida dele. Quando Draco caiu doente com febre, Harry se desesperou e quase o levou para sair, para um pequeno café na esquina, como ele tinha pedido.

Mas era muito arriscado.

Se ele odiava Harry por isso, por mantê-lo cativo, nunca demonstrou. E Harry não notou, até que fosse tarde demais, que Draco nunca discutiu com ele sobre o assunto.

De qualquer jeito, o mundo estava morrendo, como Draco tinha dito – por que não eles também?

— # —

– Vem sentar comigo, Harry.

Harry olhou por sobre os ombros. Draco estava deitado na saleta, reclinado sob os raios escarlates do poente. Ele balançou a mão no ar em um gesto de '_venha aqui_'.

Harry sorriu e sentou-se na ponta da chaise, ao lado dos pés descalços de Draco. "Sim, querido?" ele brincou.

Draco replicou no tom mais afetado que ele conseguiu: – Creio que aprecio sua companhia, Potter. Portanto, concedo-lhe o máximo privilégio de travar conversação comigo.

Brincando, Harry o acertou no estômago.

– Cuidado! – Draco protestou, parecendo ferido.

Harry engasgou. – Desculpa! Você está bem? – passou os dedos suave pelas têmporas de Draco, escrutinando-o. – Desculpe. O que eu fiz?

Draco o encarou solene. – Você me matou. – Disse, sério.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas riu sem querer, incapaz de reter o sentimento de alívio que revolvia dentro dele. – Se pelo menos...

– Você está me machucando, Potter, mesmo.

Harry se virou e se debruçou sobre Draco. Beijou o canto da boca do outro e disse "chega pra lá."

Draco fingiu estar aborrecido com o pedido, fazendo uma cena imensa por ter que mover um pouco para esquerda e deixar o livro no chão, mas Harry via o sorriso que Draco tentava evitar de abrochar nos lábios dele e um brilho nos olhos.

Harry se ajeitou próximo a Draco, os dois de lado, se encarando. Harry pousou seu braço sobre a cintura de Draco e Draco jogou a perna sobre a de Harry, que colocou a dele ao redor da cintura do Sonserino. Eles estavam entrelaçados e era perfeito, quente e seguro e perfeito.

O cabelo de Draco tinha crescido um pouco e ele o deixava cair sobre os olhos, nunca puxava para trás, porque Harry sempre estava lá para fazer isso – e Harry gostava de fazer. Os cílios de Draco eram afiados como agulhas e Harry tinha memorizado a curva dos lábios dele com tanta perfeição que podia desenhá-la no escuro.

Depois de algum tempo, Draco disse: "eu acho você muito…"

– Irresistível? Encantador? Lindo?

– Irritante. Ingrato. Gay.

Harry riu e beijou Draco entre os olhos. Quando se afastou, Malfoy o segurou na posição em que estava com a mão em sua nuca, centímetros de distância do rosto dele. Os olhos cinzas estavam estranhamente claros para a penumbra do quarto, agora que o sol já tinha mergulhado no horizonte e era crepúsculo. O ar estava frio, sinal de ia começar a nevar a qualquer momento.

Draco se inclinou para frente, tocando os lábios de Harry com os seus, que estremeceu pelo contato suave. Depois, pressionou seu corpo todo junto de Potter e colou a boca na dele. Deixou a língua acariciar os lábios de Harry, que se abriram em expectativa. Harry enlaçou a cintura de Draco firme em seus braços e gemeu quando a língua do outro envolveu a sua. Acariciou a pele loira com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo os braços e o abdômen do outro arrepiarem em resposta. Ele sorriu e aprofundou o beijo, chegando mais perto, dedos descendo, para baixo da cintura da calça de Draco quando ele subitamente se esquivou, respiração pesada, olhos baixos.

Harry suspirou e se recostou de volta, braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, olhando o céu escurecendo pela janela.

– Desculpe. – Draco disse brandamente.

Harry suspirou outra vez. O que mais ele esperava que fosse acontecer? – Tudo bem.

– Não está tudo bem, Harry. – Draco replicou firme. – E não é justo.

Harry com certeza não podia discordar dele.

O céu tinha tomado cores e nuances da noite que por fim, chegou. Um solitário floco de neve caiu do negrume do céu, dançando com o vento e Harry estava magnetizado por ele, como só o primeiro floco de neve pode capturar sua atenção tão completamente. O floco pousou silencioso na janela, onde se derreteu e sumiu como se nunca tivesse existido um dia.

– Harry?

– Hmm…?

"Tem uma coisa..." Draco começou suave, tão suave que Harry se perguntava se ele queria mesmo ser ouvido, "...que eu devia te dizer." Ele fez uma pequena pausa e respirou fundo. "Eu..."

– É irritante? – Harry começou, observando atento a neve que começava a cair com mais intensidade. – Ingrato? Gay?

– Estou morrendo.

Harry deu uma gargalhada rápida. – Ahã. Muito engraçado.

– Você tem razão. De uma certa maneira é.

Ele olhou para Draco, mas ele não estava olhando pra ele e a única parte do rosto dele que Harry podia ver perfeitamente eram as pálpebras claras e os cílios cor de prata que se agitavam contra sua bochecha. Harry sentiu de repente como se alguma coisa tivesse acertado sua garganta, uma coisa dura e sólida com uma precisão fatal.

Ele conseguiu então murmurar, "O quê?"

Dessa vez Draco olhou para ele. Ergueu os olhos, que brilhavam como vidro e Harry se viu refletido neles. Tinha a expressão de alguém estupidificado.

– Eu estou morrendo.

O mundo pareceu desaparecer debaixo dos seus pés e seu pescoço não tinha força para sustentar a cabeça, então ele deixou-a cair contra a chaise. "O quê?" ele perguntou outra vez.

Então, Draco falou e ele ouviu. Mas tudo o que ele pensava, enquanto via a neve cair do céu escuro e juntar-se em borrões contra a janela é que era inverno em Paris e Draco não ia viver para ver a primavera.

— # —

Era um tumor no cérebro, ou câncer cerebral, ou qualquer que fosse o nome que se dava a isso no estágio avançado em que Draco estava.

Não que Harry se importasse com o nome que tinha. Era uma mistura das mais cruéis de tragédia e ironia que tinha sido imposta a ele pelas mesmas pessoas ao lado das quais ele tinha lutado por longos quatro anos, tendo por único propósito de envergonhá-lo e depois matá-lo com uma doença Trouxa. Não tinha como operar, era avançado e terminal. Mas, já que estavam dando nomes aos bois, Harry pensou que só podia dizer que aquilo era 'A Coisa Mais Filha da Puta de Todos os Tempos'.

E era. Era a vingança por ser o filho do pai dele. Por crescer depressa demais na estima de Voldemort. Por ser rico, bonito e inteligente. Pelo nome. Por tudo que ele representava.

Mas o engraçado, Harry pensava, era que Draco nunca tinha se proposto a representar nada. Não mesmo.  
Então, agora você sabe de tudo, foi o que Draco disse. Você sabe porque eu fui até você em Berlim. Os Comensais da Morte me odiavam. Não tinha mais para onde ir.

Mas tudo que os fazia odiarem Draco, Harry pensou, tudo pelo que o traíram e que o _mataram_, tinha sido imposto a ele, forçado como quando crianças menores são perseguidas por causa do dinheiro do lanche nos pátios das escolas: a sua posição entre os Comensais da Morte, a aparência, o dinheiro, o nome – quais desses Draco tinha escolhido para ele? Pelo que afinal Draco tinha lutado, suado, sangrado e desejado?

Com certeza, por nada daquilo.

E então Harry quis se rebelar, oh, como ele queria matar cada viva alma que tivesse sequer olhado do jeito errado para Draco, ou falado mal dele, ou mesmo pensado, por um segundo, que o mundo pudesse ser melhor sem Draco Malfoy, e aquilo incluía ele mesmo. Ele queria encontrar as pessoas que tinham feito aquilo pro Draco, que tinham planejado sua traição tão bem a ponto de encontrar a coisa que mais machucaria e humilharia Malfoy – uma doença Trouxa sem cura e sem esperança – E Harry queria fazer essa gente sofrer, e nisso redefinir o sentido de 'sofrer' em todas as suas conotações. Ele queria liberar todo aquele poder gritando dentro dele, devastar Paris com sua magia e colocar o mundo de joelhos com feitiçaria de escarlate Grifinório e prata Sonserino, e chutá-lo quando estivesse caído. Porque era isso que o mundo fazia com você.

Viver neste mundo doía. E Harry queria _revidar_.

— # —

_**Moscou:**_

_Então eles foram pra Moscou e Ginny passava o tempo todo chorando e Harry e Draco trocavam olhares de apreensão e medo._

_Já sabiam quem seria o próximo._

_E alguma coisa no jeito que Ginny os olhava em lágrimas, como se ela nunca mais fosse vê-los de novo, e o jeito como ela desenhava padronagens com as pontas dos dedos nas janelas nubladas do hotel o dia inteiro, dizia a eles que não iria demorar muito._

_"Ela é como a neve," Draco disse uma vez, quando eles estavam sozinhos. Tinha passado a manhã toda vendo a nevasca pelas janelas. "Branca. Caindo."_

_E quando acordaram uma manhã e encontraram a cama dela feita e as janelas abertas, nenhum dos dois ficou surpreso. Eles a deixaram onde ela tinha caído, na calçada, colocaram neve sobre o corpo retorcido porque nenhum dos dois tinha forças para movê-la de lá._

_E isso deixava apenas mais dois._

— # —

– Bom, já tirou isso da cabeça?

Draco olhava para ele como se ele fosse um cachorrinho filhote que tinha acabado de fazer xixi no casaco de peles preferido do dono. Mas, acima de tudo, ele parecia cansado. E Harry imaginou como é que ele não tinha percebido isso antes.

– Então?

Harry deu um olhada em volta. Ele tinha feito um estrago e tanto na suíte presidencial e parecia que não havia nada que não estivesse quebrado, revirado ou partido por todo lugar. Ele tinha até arranhado as paredes e arrancado todo o papel de parede que conseguiu. Onde havia vidro, agora estava uma pilha de cacos. Onde havia mobília, estava tudo revirado; onde havia livros ou papéis, tudo estava em pedaços e os pedaços caíam, espalhados sobre o resto da destruição. Mas Harry não tocou na saleta de Draco – isso ele não faria.

Suas mãos sangravam, o cabelo colado à testa com suor. E ele pensava que tinha melhorado o problema um pouco, que ele tinha consumido o tanto de raiva que foi possível. Ainda assim, olhando para Draco, que carregava todos os sinais de um homem que não estava bem, que estava perdendo peso demais e já tinha progredido da raiva para algo que tinha um gosto amargo na fundo da garganta de Harry, algo como derrota ou conformismo, ainda assim aquela mesma fúria o consumiu novamente e ele percebeu que não tinha como parar aquilo, nem superar, nem acabar de vez.

Do mesmo jeito que não havia cura para Draco.

– Está se sentindo melhor agora?

E Harry não teve resposta.

— # —

Então, ele tentou não ficar mais furioso com isso.

Tentou aceitar. Tentou esquecer. Esconder.

Nada funcionou.

Porque Draco estava sempre lá. Sempre próximo, sempre ao alcance dele. Sempre tão perto, com seus pulsos emaciados e bolsas escuras sob os olhos, nunca dando a Harry um refrigério da lembrança de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. E, verdade seja dita, Harry não suportava ficar longe dele. Algumas vezes tinha que tocar Draco, ajeitar os cabelos loiros, limpar sujeirinhas que não existiam do suéter dele, só para ter certeza de que Draco ainda estava ali.

E quando Harry raciocinava friamente sobre o assunto, não conseguia não se enfurecer por uma única razão: não havia outro jeito de reagir àquilo. Não havia outro jeito, absolutamente.

— # —

– Pára com essa cara de quem está estressado. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Draco deu-lhe um sorriso iluminado e Harry quis sorrir de volta, mas não pôde.

– Eu sei. – mentiu.

Draco estava quase sorrindo para ele de novo, mas Harry desviou o olhar antes que o sorriso aparecesse por completo, puxando a luva de couro preta na sua mão esquerda. Ele tentou a outra, mas era muito mais difícil quando a outra mão já estava enluvada e ele não achava as costuras para alinhar nos dedos. Brigou com a luva pelo que pareceram muitos minutos antes das mãos enluvadas de Draco pararem o que ele estava fazendo.

– Você tem que me prometer uma coisa. – disse, ajeitando as luvas de Harry com a facilidade de longos anos de prática.

– Qualquer coisa. – Harry respondeu sem pensar.

– Você tem que se divertir também. Não fica o tempo todo me vigiando, ou vigiando o lugar. Vamos esquecer do mundo por hoje, ok?

Harry hesitou. Ele queria fazer o que Draco tinha pedido, mais do que isso, queria se divertir e se deixar levar com Draco pelo tempo que tivessem ainda juntos. Mas não queria pôr a segurança deles em risco. Botando em termos simples, a coisa toda se resumia a:

Queria manter Draco vivo ou queria deixar ele viver?

Draco o encarava cheio de expectativa, segurando ainda a mão de Harry, e Potter viu nos olhos dele que ele tinha se permitido uma fagulha de esperança, não era muita e era difícil divisá-la no cinza perfeito dos olhos dele, lembrança dolorida para Harry de céus de tempestade, mas estava lá. E só a idéia de esmagar essa esperança fazia o coração de Harry doer.

– Ok, tudo bem. – cedeu por fim.

– Perdão, o que foi que você disse?

– Eu disse que prometo.

Draco sorriu contente. – Bom.

Harry olhou-o cansado. – Então, onde nós vamos exatamente?

Eles foram a todo lugar, viram tudo. Algumas ruas estavam em chamas, mas eles não ligaram. Tinham estado em Paris por pouco mais de um mês e quase não tinham visto os pontos turísticos. Então eles fizeram todas as coisinhas bobas que os turistas fazem e que Draco sempre tinha dito detestar, e esqueceram do resto do mundo, porque foi o que Draco tinha pedido a ele. Mas o dia era como uma imagem em negativo na cabeça de Harry agora. Ele via os contornos da Torre Eiffel e do Arco e das torres da Notre Dame, só que a profundidade e as cores do dia tinham sido perdidas há tempos, e agora ele só tinha os contornos e figuras em preto e branco.

O que era uma pena, porque foi o dia mais feliz da vida de Harry.

Draco estava rindo quando se debruçou contra a parede do quarto de hotel. Harry estava rindo também, procurando no bolso as chaves do quarto, mas já fazia tempo que tinha esquecido do que estava rindo. Ria porque Draco ria e era o bastante. Por fim achou a chave, enfiou-a na fechadura e Draco entrou primeiro, tropeçando dentro quarto, ainda rindo, a perfeição daquele dia tinha alcançado seu olhar e Harry estava impressionado de como Draco parecia jovem. Mas então eles eram todos tão jovens ainda...

Deixou a porta bater atrás dele e tomou Draco nos braços e beijou-o com toda a paixão que tinha guardado dentro dele, toda emoção queimando um buraco dentro do seu peito. Ele memorizou o peso do corpo de Draco contra o seu, a textura dos cílios dele na sua bochecha e o gosto de bebida e liberdade na língua dele.

Quando ele parou o beijo, os olhos de Draco ainda estavam fechados, lábios erguidos em um sorriso. "Obrigado", foi tudo o que ele disse.

Harry sorriu e virou-se na direção do quarto, quando de súbito parou, gelado. As sombras estavam caindo de um jeito estranho, para o lado errado do quarto e alguma coisa estava muito errada. Harry captou um princípio de movimento e se virou quando um homem, um homem com nada de especial, e que sequer conheciam, apareceu das sombras com a varinha apontada para o peito dele.

"_Avada-_"

— # —

_**Epílogo: Hora de cerrar as Cortinas**_

Eu enterrei Harry sob um salgueiro no pátio do hotel, numa cova sem lápide. Eu não ousaria dar uma lápide para ele, caso os Comensais da Morte viessem a encontrá-la algum dia e... Fazer sei lá o que fosse que eles pudessem fazer. Não gosto nem de pensar nisso.

Paris resistiu por três semanas antes de cair. Foi forte.

Depois disso, eu fui para os Estados Unidos. A lista de cidades seguras era curta e eu não achava que suportaria uma viagem longa, como pro Rio de Janeiro, minha primeira escolha. Então, fiquei em Nova Iorque. Não fazia diferença onde eu estava, de qualquer maneira. Era só outra cidade, outro lugar pra morrer.

E era tudo o que eram: Londres, Bombaim, Roma, Moscou... Paris. Grandes cemitérios para você escolher o seu.

— # —

_1 "E a desgraça foi o meu deus."_, em "Uma Temporada no Inferno", Arthur Rimbaud.


End file.
